The men of your dream
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: Alice nine, un peu de the GazettE. ShouxSaga ToraxHiroto NaoxKai. Shou veux rencontrer l'amour mais il ne sais pas encore qu'en rentrant dans cette boutique cela lui changerais la vie à tout jamais..
1. Le commencement

auteur: Moi bien sur!

disclaimer: ces star ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage...

Rating: T ou M je sais pas...

Note: alors cette mini fic est venu comme ça d'un seul coup sans prévenir je me suis inspirer d'un film que j'ai vu enfin vous verrez! n'hésitez pas à me dre ce que vous en pensez!

Chapitre 1.

J'ai toujours cru au miracle, au conte de fée et a la magie. Même a 24 ans, je suis toujours un peu rêveur, je veux encore croire que le bonheur existe encore un peu sur cette terre, que l'ont peu encore sourire a la vie qui se présente devant nous et vivre de bons moment..

J'ai toujours pensé que le prince charmant existait,ici, sur cette terre.

Mais moi pour le moment je ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Tout les prince que j'ai fréquenté jusqu'à présent était loin d'être charmant, malheureusement.

Nous approchons de la période des fêtes, de noël. Toute ces décoration, l'ambiance festive, moi seul et désespérément seul..

Je me ballade dans une rue marchande. Je les vois eux, mains dans la mains, tout ces couples d'amoureux. Ils sont tellement mignons a se dévorer des yeux, se murmurer des mots doux e se souriant, a s'embrasser avec une telle passion, je les envi...

Peut être qu'un jour moi aussi je connaîtrait le bonheur parfait...

une petite boutique de jouet m'interpelle et je rentre a l'intérieur.

Il y a une atmosphère spéciale ici, je dirais presque magique, un brun de féerie. ; de l'amour du bonheur de la joie de la bonne humeur tout est ici pour rendre la vie parfaite...

Des tonnes de peluches, poupées, voitures et jouets en tout genre y sont exposés. Je retourne complètement en enfance m'attardant sur certains jouets ou peluches...

Un petit rayon m'interpelle et j'avance, je vois de magnifique poupées. Ce sont des poupées représentant de magnifique hommes, tous les uns diffèrent des autres.

Je lit ce qui ait écrit derrière la boite.

"tout les rêves peuvent devenir réalité.

Je me présentent je m'appelle hiroto.

Même étant petit j'ai un immense cœur et j'ai beaucoup d'amour à donner!

Si tu le souhaite vraiment du fond de ton cœur, je pourrais rester a tes côtés et un jour je pourrais t'épouser!"

je regarde attentivement le mannequin. Il est petit bon. Bof pas mal mes sans plus; mes yeux navigue et aussitôt sont attirés vers un beau brun assez grand et mince..hum sexy'

mais ça va pas qu'est ce qui me prend de baver sur cette poupée. Une envi folle me prit et je me mit tout de suite à lire ce qui était écrit derrière la boite.

"tout les rêves peuvent devenir réalité.

Hey salut toi, moi c'est Saga.

Huuum mas dit donc tu n'est pas mal dans ton genre!

Si tu le souhaite vraiment je pourrais te faire des choses fantastique. Pense vraiment a moi et je serais a tes coté."

"je les trouves très belle moi aussi, elle sont d'un réalisme. Me dit une vendeuse tout en souriant. Profitez en, elle sont a -50%, elle n'ont pas eu l'effet escompter..."

hum au pire qui ne tente rien n'a rien, au pire ça ferra toujours une déco...

c'est elle, c'est elle que je vais prendre, ou plutôt lui! Mon pauvre Shou on dirait que tu ressemble a un gamin à la période de noël.

Je me dirige en caisse. On me remet une enveloppe avec le jouet, je paye et part.

J'ai lu, relu et rerelu une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre

"Merci d'avoir acheter acheter notre produit "the men of your dream"

ce produit est un nouveau concept qui peux faire devenir réel l'homme idéal qui est cette poupée.

Non nous ne sommes pas fou.

Si vous croyez encore à l'amour en la magie et que vous êtes sincère croyez moi, cela marchera. Il prendra vie et vous rendrez heureux."

Pfff conneries, le mec avait fumer quelque chose de pas très légale ce jour là je crois...

Nan pêche, cette poupée m'intrigue vraiment. Je l'approche de mon visage et le regard plus attentivement.

Il des yeux assez grandet un nez un peu grand, mais je crois que c'est cela qui lui donne du charme, oui c'est ça.

Mais une question se pose : est ce que cette poupée est ben foutu et oui, moi je sais pas...

J'enlève doucement sa veste puis sont t shirt. Il est assez svelte et quelque peu musclé.

J'enlève ensuite son pantalon, il a de longue et fine jambe. Si seulement un homme comme celui ci existait... je lui sauterais immédiatement dessus...

Alors mes chère petits fabricants, avez vous fait votre travaille a moité... j'essaye d'enlever son boxer mais impossible celui ci ne veux pas bouger...

Un peu déçu, je me met a le rhabiller.

Manger doucher je m'installe dans mon lit face a cette poupée qui m'intrigue de plus en plus... Saga c'est un jolie nom non ?

Malheureusement tu n'est qu'une poupée... si seulement la magie pouvais faire quelque chose, m'aider...

Si seulement ce qu'il y avait écrit sur cette boite était vrais, si seulement il pouvait prendre vie, si seulement je pouvais vivre le bonheur parfait si seulement...

j'ai dormis comme un béé et je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je m'endormais.

Les rayons du soleil caresse mon visage, je sens une légère pression au niveau de ma hanche...

j'ouvre doucement les yeux...

« eh bien ma belle au bois dormant tu as bien dormit ? Tu sais j'ai bien aimer hier quand tu ma déshabillé, ça t'as donner un petit air sexy »

je me met a crié affoler par la personne en face de moi, lui, Saga, la poupée grandeur nature me regarde en face de moi...

que se passent il ? Je rêve ?


	2. Jour 1

auteur: Moi bien sur!

disclaimer: ces star ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage...

Rating: T ou M je sais pas...

Note : voici le chapitre 2. j'espere qu'il vous plaira, esperent qui ai des personnes qui me lisent...

en tout cas Merci a Riki-Sama qui ma posté mon premier review *toute émue* merci ça ma encouragé esperant que ça te plaise !

Que dire d'autre... review.. ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et puis j'ai activer la fonction pour mettre des commentaire pour ce qui n'ont pas de compte FF, qu'il est gentil votre Sushi.

Kissu bonne lecture !

**Jour 1**

il est la devant moi fouillant dans ton mon appartement, on dirait un vrai gamin.

Je fut vraiment surpris de le trouver là, dans mon lit a me causer, et surtout, de taille réelle.

J'étais tellement affoler, que je l'assomma avec mon réveil, le pauvre... a son réveille il me sortit un « huuum t'es sado intéressant » Nan mais n'importe quoi lui faut qu'il calme ses envie.s..

je m'étais empressé de prendre mon téléphone et téléphoner a Tora mon meilleur ami et a son frère pour qu'il se ramène. Je ne leur avait pas expliquer en détails la situation juste que ma poupée et de grandeur nature et qu'elle parlait... et lui cet imbécile de premier au lieu de ramener ses fesses, il se foutait de ma gueule en me demandant ce que j'avais fumer et le nom de mon fournisseur. Au final ce fut son frère qui le ramena. Nao faudrait que je pense un jour à te remercier !

J'entends le bruit de ma sonnette et va ouvrir.

Ils sont là tout les deux, Tora se mettre a rigoler en me voyant mais fut vite arrêter par son frère qui lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

Je les firent rentrer et la sans crier garde quelqu'un me met une main au fesses sous les regard médusé de mes amis.

« Saga... dit je blasé puis je m'énervais. Retire t'a main d'ici tout de suite. »

Je fit asseoir mes amis et leur servis du thé et leur expliqua toute la situation.

« Et donc le voilà...

-C'est bizarre cette histoire... dit Nao songeur en réfléchissant. »

Nous entendîmes de nouveau la sonnette retentir, pourtant je n'attend personne.

Je vais à la porte et la ouvre, personne je regarde par terre et voit une lettre adresser à mon nom, bizarre. Je la prend et tout en allant au salon je l'ouvre.

« C'est quoi mon Shou chou d'amour ? » Me demanda Saga tout en se calant contre moi et regardant le contenu de la lettre que je me mit à lire à voix haute

« Toute mes sincère félicitation ! Vous avez réussi à donner vie à votre poupée qui à son caractère bien à elle, démontrer vos sentiments avant une semaine car dans 7 jours exactement à minuit, si vous ne vous êtes pas déclaré, Saga de son prénom, reprendra sa forme de poupée et restera ainsi pour éternité. Prenez votre courage à deux mains, même si vous hésitez, n'ayez pas peur de vous jeter à l'eau...Ce n'est pas vous qui ait choisi cette poupée mais c'est lui qui vous a choisi. Bon courage~ »

Mes deux amis était bouche bée pendant que saga passa un bras autour de ma taille

« Tu vois j'ai rien fumer je ne t'ai pas mentit !

-ouais... mais c'est bizarre ton truc en plus regard l'autre pervers est en train de défaire ta chemise. Me dit Tora un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. »

Je regarda ma chemise puis Saga et re ma chemise.

Saga quand a lui avait un sourire taquin puis s'écroula de rire sur le canapé.

« Nan mais t'as fini là ? Impossible toi t'es brancher sur quoi ? Le 360 volt ? »

Je lui mit gentiment un poing dans l'épaule et fit semblant de bouder, vraiment tout ca est étrange...

les deux frangins avait insisté pour que je les emmène dans cette boutique. Tora avait prétexté« Pourquoi tu serais le seul à t'amuser 'spece d'égoïste ! »

Et me revoilà donc de nouveau dans ce magasin avec non saga dans sa boite, mais saga a mon bras

La vendeuse de la dernière fois, en me voyant, me souris, et son sourire ne fit que s'attendre en voyant Saga qui était a mon bras.

« ah je vois que vous le vouliez vraiment... » me dit elle un sourire sur le visage.

Mes deux amis a coté de moi ne comprenais pas mais moi si, et Saga aussi.

Mes amis s'empressait de trouver le rayon et s'émerveillait devant toute ces poupées...

je l'ai comprend, il y a comme quelque chose de magique avec ces poupées...

Nao s'empressa de prendre une poupée qui avait un de ces sourire a en damner un saint. Vraiment, il sentait bon la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur.

« Il est pas trop chou le petit Kai ? m'avait dit Nao un grand sourire sur le visage

-Nii san... avait dit Saga en le regardant. »

Tora se ramena avec une petite poupée blonde du nom d'Hiroto

« Pon... répétât encore une fois saga »

Comme j'avais compris chacune de ces poupée était ses frères d'apres ce qu'il m'avait expliqué. Et il tenait a chacun d'eux vu la lueur qui s'animait dans les yeux. Cela me fit vraiment chaud au cœur, cette vision de cette homme qui semblait plus joueur qu'autre chose, pouvais ressentir des émotions et n'était pas qu'un poupée sans coeur que l'ont pouvait manipuler. Peut être que quelque chose de sérieux pourrais se passer entre lui et moi.. peut être que je pourrais envisager un avenir simple et heureux avec lui où je passerais de bon moments.

Une fois passez en caisse nous nous séparâmes et moi en compagnie de Saga nous allâmes faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir...

Il était émerveillé devant les produits, tel un enfants dans un magasin de jouets a noël.

A chaque fois qu'il voulais prendre un produit il me regardait de ses yeux, telle un petit chibis tout kawai, comment lui résister ?

A la fin, de tonnes de friandise tel des chocolat bonbons gâteaux et autre choses sucrée était dans les paniers qu'ont avait du allé cherché, car le petit panier qu'on avait choisi n'était pas assez gros.. pas grave ça me changera un peu de mes pâtes instantané...

j'avais préparer un dîner vraiment remplis de bonne choses.. nems, rouleaux de printemps, sushis, sashimi j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Il était là à goûter a chaque choses que je lui avait préparer. Je mangeais en face de lui un peu pensif quand je vit un sushi arriver juste devant mon nez, coincer entre deux baguette.

« Mange. Me dit mon vis a vis un grand sourire sur le visage »

j'ouvris doucement la bouche et m'approcha un peu , lui glissant un sushi dans la bouche.

Il me souriais tendrement, il est vraiment gentil.

Il s'était goinfré de chose sucré, je me demande où il met tout cette nourriture...

je pense a ce repas tout en faisant ma vaisselle, lui s'était effondré dans le canapé, même si je lui avait déconseiller car il risquais d'être malade, mais monsieur ne m'avais pas écouter.

Perdu dans mes songes lavant un couteau, je sursautât quand je sentit un pincement au niveau des fesses.

La lame dérapa au niveau de mon doigt que je passe sous l 'eau . Eau qui commence a devenir rose a cause du sang qui coule. Saga prend ma main dans la sienne et porte mon doigt ensanglanter a sa bouche. Hum cette sensation, quand il me suce le doigt pour arrêter le sang de couler, me déclenche des petite sensation dans le bas ventre.

Non non non il ne faut pas que je pense a ce genre de choses ce n'est pas bon pas bon du tout.

Une fois qu'il ai lâché mon doigt, je me met a courir et a m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir désinfecter la plaie et mettre un pansement, mais au lieu de ça je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et prend ma tête dans mes mains.. non non je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse d'une poupée non...

Cette situation est vraiment iréel. En plus un amours malsain...enfin pas si malsains que ça... il est une personne comme les autres, fait de chaire et de sang, meme si avant elle etait fait de plastique...

« Shou chou dit a quoi tu pense ? Me demanda Saga avanger sur le coté la tete dans sa main.

-a toi, a moi..

-et a nous ?

-oui a nous »

l'avenir je l'envisage peut etre a deux.. je sais qu'il faut pas trop que je prenne mon temps, mais, je vais essayer de voir dans les hours prochains, ce que cela pourrais donner...


	3. Jour 2

**Auteur: Moi bien sur!**  
**disclaimer: ces star ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage...**  
**Rating: T ou M je sais pas...**  
**Note : voici le chapitre 3 bonne lecture! **

. Riki - sama the-GazettE-421 Merci pour vos reviews!

**Jour 2**

POV Shou

Je me lève et met ma main juste a coté de moi... personne... la place est froide.  
Je me lève et part a la recherche de Saga. Je le retrouva devant les toilette a vomir...  
il avait le teint vraiment blanc et avait une mine fatiguer. A mon avis il a pas du dormir de la nuit.

Je l'aide a se relever puis l'emmene au salon ou il s'assit. Je lui mit une couverture autour de lui.

« je t'avais dit de pas trop manger de chose sucré...  
-mais c'est trop booooon ! »

il me désespère, même malade il veux quand même manger...avec quel poupée je suis tomber moi ?

POV Nao

Je sens une douce odeur venir a mes narines. Je m'appuis sur mes coudes et ouvre les yeux.  
U jeune homme d'une beauté inégalé et d'un sourire resplendissent est face à moi, dans ses mains un plateau, serais ce ...

« Ah Nao, tu es enfin réveillé ! As tu bien dormis ? je t'ai préparer ton petit déjeuner j'espère que tu aimera... me dit il les joues un peu rouge...  
-ah merci... Kai tu a vraiment un très beau sourire »

a cette réflexion, il devint aussi rouge que la confiture étaler sur les tartines grillé. Son visage, son sourire, sa présence me réchauffe le cœur. Depuis un petit moment je n'était sortit avec personnes, pas la tête a ça je ne voulais pu chercher d'histoire d'un soir qui ne déboucherais sur rien, désormais je veux une histoire qui dure, je veux me stabilisé...  
pouvoir me réveillé et avoir des bras accueillant pour illuminer ma journée, des lèvres sur lesquels je pourrais posé les miennes,des mots venant de cette personnes qui vous aimera et qui vous fera comprendre, et qui me réchauffera le cœur. J'envie tout ces couples parfait et si heureux.

Je commence a manger ce que Kai m'avais préparer. Huuuum c'est un vraie cordon bleu et je le complimente. C'est une vraie pille électrique. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, cela met de l'animation, car avec comme colocataire son frère pantouflard, c'est pas le top... il st tout le temps long à la détente, et le pire de tout c'est qu'il est flemmard.

Soudain j'entends un « bouuuuuuuaaaaaah t'es qui toi ? » venant de la chambre de mon frère.  
Kai, quand il entendit ceci se mit à rigoler. Alors pour lui aussi cela aurait marché ?

POV Tora

Je suis tranquillement en train de rêver d'un lit géant moelleux et confortable quand je sens quelque chose me bouger et me dire des « réveille toiiii »

tain' Nao je vais te frapper.

Je me retourne dans l'autre sens essayant de retrouver le sommeil quand je sens une pression au niveau de mes yeux et que quelqu'un ouvre mes paupière avec ses doigts

« bouuuuuuuaaaaaah t'es qui toi ? » criait je en me reculant le plus possible sur se lit et par manque de chance, tomba de l'autre côté.

Un truc blond, assez petit vient me sauté dessus.

WOW c'quoi ça !

« ah bah j'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais, en plus tu ronflais comme un ours qui hiberne, c'est pas très sexy ça ! Bof pas grave pon t'achètera des médicament pour ça ! En tout cas moi j'ai bien dormis ! Et toi t'as bien dormi ? J'ai charadriiforme ! tu me fait à manger ? et dit dit dit est ce...*  
-tu peux pas la fermer là ! tu me les brises dès le matin, en plus je sais même pas qui t'es là tu me parle et je comprend la moiter des choses que tu me dit ! Alors, tu es qui ?  
-moi ? Je suis Hiroto »

non j'y crois pas !  
cette chose , cette piles électrique est en faite Hiroto ma poupée j'y crois pas c'est pas possible ça ! je rêve ! ouais c'est ça je rêve ! je me pince et...*

« aieeee bordel »

ça fait mal...

bon Tora reprend toi, y a juste ta poupée qui a prit vie c'est normal !

BEN NON JUSMENT C'EST PAS NORMAL !

POV Shou

Après s'être vidé l'estomac trois ou quatre fois, et une bonne petite sieste d'une heure mon petit pervers de saga était enfin sur patte ! Pas trop tôt diront nous !

oui bon ok il est pas très très potable, il est toujours blanc et est assez faible. Il est en mode vielle étoile de mer échouer sur le bord de la plage si on remplace la page et son magnifique décor qui va avec par ma chambre et en guise de plage... le lit.

« Dit Shou-doudou tu me fait un bisous magique ? Me demandât il avec une moue gamin en montrant son ventre »

Je le regarda de bas en haut et partit dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, être un peu plus beau que je ne le suis déjà.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche et allume l'eau qui détend tout mes muscles sans exception.

Je suis tellement bien que je n'ai pas envi de sortir...

« Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyah ! »

Je sors de la douche, glisse et me rétame sur le sol.

Oui quand j'entends une demoiselle en détresse... aheum damoiseaux... j'accoure... mais la je me vautre, c'est pas de ma faute si le sol est tremper.

Néanmoins je me relève, attrape une serviette et la noue autour de ma taille.  
J'accoure dans la cambre où je retrouve saga, monter au dessus de mon armoire et quand il me voit, descend de l'armoire et me saute dans les bras.

« Mais putain lâche moi, descend t'es lourd ! qu'est ce qui y a ? lui criais je assez énervé.  
-là...une araignée. Me montrât il du doigt, tout tremblant. »

Nan mais celui là alors il m'en ferra voir de tout les couleur...

POV Tora.

Comment ai je pu faire pour en arrivé là ?  
Pourquoi je suis en train de jouer avec des gamins prepubère dans une salle d'arcade..  
pourquoi j'ai adopté cette poupée qui me tape sur les nerf et qui se comporte comme un gamin... sérieusement...

« hey hey t'es un chouette papa quand même toi. Dit un gamin d'environs 6 ans en me tirant la manche.  
-Mais je suis pas papa moi qu'est ce que tu raconte morveux ?  
-bah si t'es bien le papa de l'ado blond »

Je rigole, bien que je sois énerver.  
Énerver car je viens de prendre 20ans dans la gueule, normal ...

Des mecs n'arrêtent pas de tourner autour de lui et lui comme un baka qu'il ai rigole avec cet air innocent sur le visage. Quel est se sentiment qui monte en moi.

Hey mais arrêter de tournée autour de ma poupée là !

La colère monte encore plus en moi

je vois Hiroto revenir vers moi comme une fleur, tout sourire

« dit tu me file encore un peu d'argent..  
-on rentre à la maison ! »

je lui saisit la main, et assez énerver je le force a me suivre.  
Lui ne comprenant rien et me demandant des explication.

J'essaye d'avancer mais je ne peux pas. Je regarde derrière moi. Je vois Hiroto accrocher a un poteau, me foudroyant du regard.

« lâche ce poteau tout de suite !  
-nan je le lâcherais pas !  
-Lâche ça tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter !  
-au secouuuur j'ai kyaaaaah lâche moi tout de suite ! »

je ne lui ai pas laisser le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que je l'ai mit sur mon épaule en mode sac a patate et que l'on défile comme cela dans les rues .

Après un maintes périples en manquant de le pommer en routes, , et oui monsieur bouge quand mémé assez nous revint dans l'appartement où il va rester loins de tout ces mâles en chaleurs.


End file.
